ユアハイネス マイプリンセス Your Highness My Princess
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary : Ini Kisah LenDKK yang mengalami namanya Jatuh cinta saat masa SMA? Apa lagi Cinta segi banyak ? bagaimana kelanjutannya ?  kita liat yang satu ini  disclaimers : Vocaloid itu punya YAMAHA INC kalau punya saya baka lerr..hancur sudah
1. Chapter 1

ユアハイネス マイプリンセス (Your Highness My Princess)

Yosuke: konichiwa semua perkenalkan saya author baru difandom vocaloid. Saya masih newbie ajdi mohon bantuannya yak, kebetulan ane dapet inspirasi gara-gara dengerin lagu Your Highness My Princess ( Len,Kaito,Gakupo,Kiyoteru )

Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punya _**YAMAHA CRYPTON MEDIA FUTURE INC.**_ Kalau punya saya...err tidak bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya

Len : Woy! Cepatan author jelek!

Yosuke: Apa lukata! Bosan hidup ya! *preman mode on*

Len :...*kicep*

NB: mengandung Gajeness, Abality, OOC,OOT, Mister/miss Typo meraja rela -_-Newbie, cerita tidak nyambung , Ending ngegantung

Summary : Ini Kisah Len dan Kawan-Kawan yang mengalami namanya Jatuh cinta saat masa SMA? Apa lagi Cinta segi banyak ? bagaimana kelanjutannya(?) kita liat yang satu ini^_^

-chapter 1: My life

Pagi yang cerah diawal musim semi memang indah. Banyak burung berkicau dengan merdunya, kelopak bunga sakura mulai bermekaran. Sebuah langkah kaki seorang Anak laki laki dengan rambut honey blond, dan sepasang mata azure yang ... Anak itu bernama Kagamine Len. Murid SMA Yamaha gakuen.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya duduk dikelas 2. Langkah kakinya yang sangat terburu-buru menelusuri jalan jalan yang masih sepi oleh kendaraan apapun. Ternyata dia terlambat sekolah.

" Tck sial kenapa aku tidur larut sekali" ucap Len kesel.

Saat Len sampai digerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya

"Selamat pagi Len-kun~"

~Len Pov~

" selamat pagi Len-kun~ "

Aku mendengar seseorang menyapaku, aku menoleh dan tesenyum melihat sesosok gadis seumuranku, dengan rambut honey blond dan sepasang mata azure yang sama seperti diriku. dengan bando berhiaskan pita putih besar yang bertengger diatas kepalanya. menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi Rin chan ~" balas Len.

" Lagi-Lagi kau bangun siang lagi ya?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Rin Amine.

" hahaha Kok tau sih?hehe" balas Len dengan tersenyum

" Iya donk! Rin gitu loh" ujar Rin membalas tersenyum.

Aku melihat senyumnya... manis juga ya... ahhh tunggu ini bukan maksud ku err.. menyukai dia. Iya sih aku memang senang saat dia disisiku, jantung ku selalu berdetak kecang, hati ku jadi cenat cenut bukan maksud ku aku mencin-. Ah sudah lah tak usah dipikirkan.

" Hei Len! kenapa kau melamun?"

Lamunanku buyar saat Rin menegurku

" Etto... tak apa-apa aku tidak melamun saja hehe" jawab aku dengan sedikit berbohong.

" Sebaiknya kita harus musti buru-buru masuk kelas. Bentar lagi Bel masuk berbunyi" seru Rin

" ah iya kau betul" balas Len.

Kami berdua memang sekelas. Wali kelas kami adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru sensei, Guru bahasa indonesia. Guru yang sangat baik hati dan tidak sombong * PLAK*. Apa lagi dengan wajahnya yang ganteng,berkacamata membuat siswi dikelas 2-2 berteriak histeris bin terpingsan-pingsan melihat ketampanan guru muda itu yang ternyata berumur 25 tahun.( author: korupsi 5 tahun? Gpp kan ?)*dihajar fans kiyoteru*

" uhh kenapa lagi anak-anak cewek histeris melihat Wali kelas kita.." ucap seorang murid berambut biru.  
>"Kaito.. bilang aja kau cemburu dengan Kiyo sensei" balas murid berambut ungu<p>

"Apa Kau bilang! Samurai gadungan" Ucap murid berambut biru yang bernama Shion Kaito. Teman sebangkunya aku.

" Apa! Dasar BAKAITO! IQ jongkok, malah IQ tengkurep " ketus murid berambut ungu yang bernama Kamui Gakupo .

"Kau ingin berkelahi ya TERONG BUSUK" ucap Kaito sambil teriak-teriak.

" Siapa Ta-" belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba Kiyo sensei memanggil mereka berdua.

" Ada masalah apa? Kaito san dan Gakupo san? Cepat kedepan sekarang !"

"Matilah aku! Len bagaimana ini!" kata Kaito yang mulai ketakutan.

" Mana kutahu~" ucap ku dengan santai.

Gakupo dan Kaito dihukum oleh Kiyo sensei untuk Memperagakan cara menjadi salesman kosmetik yang merupakan diluar materi pembelajaran kami. Kasihan mereka dikerjain oleh kiyo sensei.

" Hahahaha makanya! Guru lagi menerangkan, kau jangan pacaran " ucap kiyo sensei bermaksud menggoda mereka.  
>"AP...Pa! pacaran! Kami bukan GAY!" teriak mereka berdua.<p>

" masa? Buktinya kalian deket-deketan tuh " ucap kiyo sensei yang mulai memanas-manasin mereka berdua  
>" Menjauhlah dari ku BAKA!" kata Gakupo mendorong Kaito<p>

" Kau juga Samurai Gadungan! Pergi dari diriku!" balas kaito

"Ciee~ kaito, gakupo" serentak sekelas menyoraki mereka berdua. Kaito dan Gakupo blushing(?).

" Awas! Luka dengan Miku cemburu " teriak salah satu murid laki-laki.

" Apa kau bilang! DELLY WELLY! Kau jangan bicara macem-macem!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah, Meiko

" Kubunuh kau DELL" sambung gadis berambut Tosca bewarna hijau, Miku hatsune.

" Ehem ehem ada yang marah euyy" serentak semua murid menyoraki Meiko dan Miku. Mereka berempat mulai berblushing ria. Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi.

**TBC= Turbecolosis(?)**

Kaito : Dasar samurai gadungan! Terong busuk!

Gakupo: DIAM KAU BAKAITO,IQ tengkurep guling guling, maniak es

Len : sudah sudah kalian ini mesra amat

Yosuke: Len..ssstt jangan diganggu! Lagi seru nih!

Kaito&gakupo: WOY! Author EDAN! Sini lo...

Yosuke: ada apa ~_~

Kaito: apa apaan ini! Masa gw yang kena sial

Gakupo: TAU! Gw juga kena, apa salah gw

Yosuke: salah lu? Kemarin lu belum bayar kos-kosan nunggak 3 bulan

Gakupo: kemaren gw udah bayar bego!

Yosuke:apaan lu nunggak 3 bulan, bayarnya 5 bulan! Kembaliin duit saya!  
>Gakupo: yang ada gw yang minta dikembaliin *ngeluarin pedang samurai*<p>

Len : daripada liat 2 orang tolol, mending tolong dong berbagi RnR untuk sang author bloon kita yang satu ini. Agar bisa update chapter selanjutnya

Yosuke& gakupo: WTH! Sini lo LEN!* ngejar Len*

Len : Kyaaaa* lari * please review nya ya...* dikejar-kejar Author sama Gakupo*


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke : Ara...akhirnya saya mengupdate juga. Tak kusangka chapter yang kemaren benar-benar berantakan *pundung*. Tetapi akhirnya fict saya diterima hangat sama para author Arigatou gozaimasu^^. Sebelum saya memulai mari kita balas semua review dari para author yagn baik hati dan tidak sombong *rayuan gombal*

BloodStained Kagamine Len : wahh domou Arigatou atas reviewnya! Tak kusangka banyak miss typo meraja rela di ff ku hiksu *pundung* tapi saya akan mencoba untuk teliti hehe

Yuuki Arakawa07: wahh arigatou yuuki-chan. Ini udah update hehe

Shinjuku Risa: arigatou atas saran dan reviewnya sensei (?). saya memang tidak berbakat menulis FF *pundung* tak kusangka mata mu jeli juga ya meliat jebakan Typo (?). bwt saya memang Cuma bisa bikin ½ paragrap karena saya bikinnya tengah malam(?) makanya jadi kena efek kurang tidur sekarang-_-

Tenang FF nya sudah kurubah sedemikian rupanya hehehe

Yosuke: ok sekian balasan dari review. Nah ayo kita mulai ceritanya, Len disclaimer!

Len: *makan pisang* males... suruh kaito saja!

Yosuke: oohh gitu...*deathglare*

Len hikkkk ok ok saya yang ganteng dan teman teman saya itu Punya YAMAHA CRYPTON MEDIA FUTURE. Kalau yang punya sang author, kita kita bisa dijadiin boneka santet(?)

**Yosukegalih present**

**ユアハイネス****マイプリンセス ****(Your Highness****My Princess)**

**Chapter 2 : Fallin in love(?)**

_Warning: cerita ini mengandung Gajeness, Abality, Ooc, OOT,OON(?),Miss Typo bertebangan(?), cerita gak nyambung dan sediakan air putih dan obat mata karena ceritanya sedikit panjang * sedikit?*_

Suara bel yang menggema diseluruh pelosok sekolah tanda istirahat dimulai. Murid-murid mulai bergerombolan keluar, ada yang langsung kekantin, ada yang sekedar berjalan-jalan keliling lapangan, ada yang keperpustakaan dan ada yang masih dikelas sekedar makan siang dengan bekal yang mereka bawa dari kelas 2-2, ada 3 orang siswa laki laki yang masih asik bercanda didalam kelas. Yang satu memakai seragam sekolah berwarna hitam, celana panjang hitam, memakai syal berwarna biru yang persis sama dengan warna rambutnya, dan sebuah earphone yang bertengger dikerah baju. Shion Kaito namanya, teman Len yang tadi disiksa(?)bersama gakupo oleh Kiyo-senssei. Yang satunya lagi memakai seragam yang sama, rambutnya yang panjangdi kepang bewarna ungu, memakai kacamata, dan membawa Harisennya * baca: kipas angin*. Kamui gakupo. Dan satunya lagi berambut honey blond , sepasang mata azure yang indah, dan senyumannya yang bisa membuat para cewek-cewek itu Kagamine len, sang tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

" Kaito ! ayo kita kekantin!" ujar Len.

" ayo, kebetulan aku lapar" balas kaito menghampiri Len.

" tunggu sebentar! Aku juga ikutan Len,Kaito" ujar Gakupo seraya membereskab bukunya kedalam laci meja nya.

" he? Tumben kau kekantin? Biasanya bawa bekal dari rumah" kata Len yang heran dengan gakupo.

" Bekal ku ketinggalan dirumah " ucap gakupo rada gugup. Len menyadarinya bahwa Gakupo sedang berbohong merasa curiga. Mereka bertiga akhirnya melangkah kekantin.

~LEN POV~

Saat kami ditangga, aku melihat sosok gadis berambut honey blond dan sepasang mata azure yang sama dengan ku yang baru saja bertemu dengan ku tadi pagi. Rin amane,sedang memandangin pemandangan sekolah. niatnya kau ingin bertemu dengannya tapi terlambat, Kaito sudah menarikku.

" Len..kenapa kau tadi melamun? " tanya Kaito.

" oh.. aku tidak melamun" jawab ku gusar.

" mungkin Len melihat cewek yang ditaksirnya mungkin" ujar Gakupo.

Mendengar perkataan Gakupo yang bener-bener akaurat 180%(?), aku sontak kaget dan pipiku memerah.

" Len kau blusing? Wahh tebakan Gakupo bener ya?" goda Kaito.

" Ahh..Tidak..A ku tidak blushing" jawab aku yang mulai mencari seribu satu alasan.

" Bohong...Ayolah Len mengakulah kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang jujur saja lah pada ku, aku tak akan menyebar" ucap Kaito panjang lebar.

" AH kubilang aku tidak jatuh cinta! Sudah lah lupakan saja " akus segera membuang muka dan melaju kearah kantin meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Hahahaha Len ngambek lagi.." ucap Kaito.

" ahh err.. kaito aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, daah" kata Gakupo seraya pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

" Uh dasar Kutu buku" eluh Kaito.

Sementara ditepat lain, di kantin. Ada 3 siswi yang sedang bercanda ria. Yang satu berambut panjang bewarna Pink, dikepalanya ada head phone yang setia kunciran berbentuk strawberry yang terkesan cantik bin imut. Namanya adalah Luka megurine, teman sekelas Len. yang kedua seorang gadis berambut pendek, merah marun, memakai kunciran bewarna biru. Gadis tersebut bernama Meiko yang terlihat imut bin cantik membuat para lelaki encer bagai T**( digebuk reader karena jorok-_-"). Tetapi sifatnya yang tomboi dan tsundere, banyak lelaki yang takut sama dia karena sifatnya lebih ganas daripada banteng yang mengamuk * di santet fansnya meiko*. Tetapi kemarahannya padam saat melihat Kaito* so suit#plak*. Yang terakhir, gadis berambut twintail tosca berwarna hijau. Dia sedang asik dengan makanannya,burger daun bawang(?). Hatsune miku namanya, ketiga cewek tersebut adalah trio bidadari sekolah, banyak laki-laki yang mengincar mereka bertiga. tapi naas, banyak cowok yang ditolak oleh mereka bertiga. Poor * dihajar siswa lakilaki satu sekolah*.

" Uhh tadi benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap Miku.

" benar sekali! Kesel aku!" ucap meiko juga.

" setuju! Ini my BADDAY huuh " kesel miku.

" Tapi kau dari tadi diam saja luka? Kau tidak marah apa dipermalukan oleh si PEROKOK BERAT" ucap Meiko dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

" Apa jangan jangan Luka..."

" Enggak kok...aku gak mungkin menyukai dia!" ujar Luka.

" Ahh mungkin lah pasti siTERONG itu suka denganmu" kata Meiko yang mulai menggoda Luka.

" Ah.. Gak mungkin itu gak akan pernah! Apa lagi dengan si Terong Gadungan" Luka mulai panik.

" Pasti! Gakupo kan Pinter! Kutu buku lagi dia!" Kata Miku meyakinkan Luka.

" Tauah! Terus bagaimana dengan SIBAKAITO itu" ucapLuka dengan blak-blakan.

Serentak muka mereka berdua merah, blushing mungkin?

" Uhh aku tidak menyukai Kaito" kata Miku yang sudah ketauan bohong.

" UH! Aku juga, meskipun dia itu ganteng, pintar tapi ceroboh, dan kadang tingkahnya yang sok cool, " ujar meiko yang tidak menyadari apa yang dia ucap.

" Hem... Meiko...kau menyukai Kaito san..?" tanya Miku dengan muka se Innocent mungkin.

" Ah...Apa kau bilang..Err ..Itu tidak mung..gkin" kata Meiko yang mulai blushing.

" Bohong ya..." kata Miku yang mulai penasaran.

" aku tidak bohong..Sungguh!, kau cemburu ya Miku san" ucap Meiko yang mulai lagi menggoda Miku.

" sudahlah lupakan pembicaraan ini! Cari topik baru" kata Miku membuang muka.

" hahaha iya iya jangan mengambek Miku-chan"

Saat mereka berdua mulai bercanda Ria lagi, Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Mereka.

" Hai Mikunyan, Meiko chan dan Luka chan"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Lalu mereka tersenyum dan menyapa balik.

" Hai juga Rinny" sapa Miku.

" Hai juga Rin-chan" sapa Luka dengan tersenyum.

" Hai Rinchan, mau kah kau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Meiko.

" ah Arigatou tawaran mu Meiko-chan tapi, aku ada urusan sebentar nanti".

" Oh begitu, aku cuma mau ngajak kamu ngobrol doang kok hehe" ujar Meiko.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sayonara" ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

~Rin Pov~

Setelah bertemu Meiko,Miku,Luka dikantin. Aku segera menuju keperpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjem kemaren.

Saat aku menuju kesana, seseorang memanggil namaku.

" Rin chan"

Aku segera menengok kebelakang lalu tersenyum karena didapatinya seorang laki-laki bermat a azure itu memanggilnya

" Hai Len, ada apa" tanyaku.

" Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu Rin..." tanyanya.

" Apa ?"tanyaku.

" bolehkah aku meminjem buku catatan IPA? Tadi aku ketiduran pada saat jam pelajaran Teto sensei" katanya.

" erm boleh, nanti aku kasih ya pas pulang sekolah ya?" kata ku.

" hem ok arigatou gozaimasu Rin-chan" ucap Len

" Doita mashite Len-kun" balas aku.

Saat aku ingin melangkah ke Perpustakaan tiba-tiba Len menarik tangan ku.

" Ehh tunggu Rin " kata nya.

" Ada apa Len? kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi" tanyaku.

" erm ada ..satu hal lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu..."

" Apa? Tapi bisakah kau melepas tanganku ? Len-kun" ucap ku meminta melepaskan tanganku dari dia

" Gomen " katanya langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Rin.

" Kau ingin bicara apa Len?" tanyaku yang mulai kena penyakit innocent(?).

"erm...Rin ..bisakah Kau pulang bersama ku nanti siang..." ucap Len yang mulai gugup bin blushing.

~Len pov~

erm...Rin ..bisakah Kau pulang bersama ku nanti siang..." ucap ku yang mulai gugup bin blushing.

Sontak Rin kaget mendengar perkataan ku tadi. Pipinya mulai merona, cantik juga dia saat blusing.

"err...boleh saja sih..sekalian aku meminjam kan buku catatan ku ke kamu" kata Rin yang masih blusing.

Mulailah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Apa lagi suasana di tempat tersebut lagi sepi. Kami sama sama memikirkan dan merenung sejenak.

" ah Len kun, aku harus pergi keperpustakaan" ucap Rin yang bergegas melangkah ke Perpus, " Sayonara Len-kun" ucap dia lagi.

Aku mulai tertegun melihat Rin dari belakang, aku merasakan jantung ku mulai berdetak kencang, rasanya mau pecah, aku mulai bergetar melihatnya...Apa mungkin aku...jatuh cinta kepadanya.

**TBC **

Len : wahh tumben panjang amat Ffnya?.

Yosuke: iya hahah lagi banyak inspirasi.

Rin : Author tumben lagi banyak inspirasinya.

Kaito : iya...biasanya Otaknya rada Bloon.

Yosuke: APA LU BILANG! BOSEN MATI YA.

Len : boseh hidup kali..-_-".

Yosuke: iya dah.

Kaito: Alah! Anak kecil nantangin gw beramtem SINI gw gak ta-

Kiyoteru: WOY BERISIK GATAU KALAU GW LAGI NGAJAR!.

Yosuke&Kaito: ...*kicep*.

Gakupi : Dari pada melihat 3 orang TOLOL ini, mending minta Reviewnya ya untuk mengetahuk dimana kebodohansang author ini.

Gakupo,yosuke,kiyoteru: WTH!.

Kiyoteru: Gakupo san... tuan penggaris ingin bermain dengan mu *nyiapin penggaris panjang yang mirip pedang(?)*.

Gakupo: hiikk kabur! *kabur*.

Kiyoteru: Sini kamu!* ngejar Gakupo*.

Acara kejar-kejaran tersebut dimenangkan oleh Kiyo sensei yang berhasil menghajar Gakupo-_-".

Gakupo: iTTaii! Sensei ampuun.

Kiyoteru: tak ada ampu untuk mu gakupo.

All chara vocaloid without Gakupo and kiyoteru: * sweat dropped*.

Luka: dont Lali* reviewnya! See you next time guys.

( * = Lali itu artinya forget, atau lupa. dont artinya jangan, jadi artinya jangan lupa * readers: udah tau PEA!* ).


	3. Chapter 3

Yosuke: Yoo Semua~ Saya kembali dari perlarian saya ke fandom lain *Ditimpukin batu bata*. Tak kukira aku meninggalkan fandom vocaloid selama 1 bulan... well saya memang lagi sibuk belajar(baca: main) and hijrah ke fandom megami tensei dan Persona series ...well sekian pembukaan tidak berguna dari saya ...and Are YOU READY ALL?

Len: *makan pisang* ada yang ngomong ya?

Rin: *baca Yaoi* Ihh Kaito imut begete *lebay mode on*

Gakupo: *Dengar lagu pakai headphone*...

Kaito: *Makan es sambil buka situs faku di hp (what!)* ...

Yosuke: ...*smirk* awas aja kalian nanti

Yosuke: sebelumnya balas review~

Shinjuku Risa: Arigatou Reviewnya~ Deskripsi ngegantung? KYAAA! Lagi lagi saya .DOR!* tewas terkapar*. Sepertinya saya butuh pihak kedua nih~.

Yuuki Arakawa07 : Arigatou sarannya ^^.

Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius : Arigatou Review and sarannya.

Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine: Arigatou sarannya.. saya musti ganti kacamata baru + Orang pihak ke2 nih...Lama lama saya ganti penname jadi Master of Typo T_T.

RNV Riikun : Pusing ya bacanya? Saya yang buat aja udah kelepek-kelepek~_~*dihajar*

Saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.

Authorjelek: Wahahaha saya benci YAOI *dibakar*

Rin-chan Ai Kagamine : ni udah update~

Kalau suka sama trio baka ambil aja *Dikeroyokin* 

Yosuke: Disclaimer please.

Len : Yaudah, Gakupo Disclaimer!

Gakupo: WHUT! Kenapa gw?

Yosuke: *death glare Gakupo* mau jatah terong lu gw kurangin

Gakupo:I-iya... Disclaimer : Saya Yang Co-ol bin ganteng bin keren dan teman-teman saya itu milik Yamaha Inc. Kalau punya Author bisa-bisa aku jadi enggak ganteng.

All chara without Gakupo: WTH!*sweatdrooped*.

**Yosukegalih present**

**ユアハイネス****マイプリンセス ****(Your Highness****My Princess)**

**Chapter 3: Story Love? Huh?**

**~Len Pov~**

Apa mungkin aku...Jatuh cinta kepadanya! Pikiran ku selalu memikirkan nya.

Aku selalu nyaman kalau di dekatnya. Tapi, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya?. Ark Lupakan!. Aku harus ke kelas!

Len segera pergi dari koridor menuju di suatu tempat,sesesok gadis berambut hijau sedang mengintip di dalam kelas yang lagi kosong karena murid-muridnya sedang di aula karena pelajaran olahraga. "fufufu jadi begitu ya? Len menyukai Rin chan? Hmm menarik juga"Ucap gadis tersebut lalu langsung pergi dari kelas tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja.

KRINGGGG. Bel pelajaran terakhir akhirnya selesai juga. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan sekali akhirnya berakhir juga ya. Kenapa pelajaran sejarah kok yang mengajar Kiyo-sensei ya? Kemana Ted Sensei? Apa dia sakit? Apa lagi pelajarannya tadi menyimpang eh salah, sangat menyimpang sekali. Bukannya belajar malah acara curhat-curhatan. Malah Kaito lagi lagi jadi korbannya Kiyo sensei. Forget it aku harus segera menemui Rin-chan sekarang. Aku segera bangun dari tempat duduk dan segera pergi menemui Rin. Di main lobby sekolah* Author: sekolahnya Mewah juga ya?* bayak siswa yan berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang. Ada yang masih dikelas,ada yang kekantin, ada yang mau hangout, ada yang mau gelinding di lapangan ,dan lain lain. Aku yang kesulitan menerobos kerumunan siswa tersebut akhirnya aku terjatuh dan terinjak injak namun, aku masih bisa berguling dan bangun."Huft hampir saja aku mati terinjek-injek! Kenapa sih orang orang pada buru-buru pulang sih?" Ucapku kesal. " Lebih baik aku harus menyingkir dari sini!". Aku segera menyingkir dan berdiri disudut ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri. "Setidaknya aku aman dari kerumunan". Sekian lama aku menunggu lama lama aku jadi bosan. Karena bosan, aku segera mengambil Hpku di saku ku dan segera mengirim email ke Rin.

From : Sweat~Banana~Len

To : Princess_orange_Rin

Subject: Re-biasa.

Hei Rin chan

Kau dimana?.

Setelah mengirim email. Aku segera menunggu keadaan Lobby reda dulu.

Tapi belum lama ku menunggu. Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar sekali ditelingaku."Hei aduh, jangan dorong-dorong dung aduh".

Itu kan suara...RIN! aku melihat Rin terbawa arus kerumunan para murid sekolah yang masih terus berlanjut hingga sekarang."Rin!Kesini!" ucap ku pada Rin yang tidak jauh dari ku. Rin yang mendengar suara Len segera menerobos kerumunan ke tempat Len. Butuh usaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan.

Tapi, akhirnya Rin berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Rin kau baik baik saja?"Tanya ku padanya.

"Aku baik baik saja kok, Arigatou udah menolong ku" Balas Rin.

"Ah tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya menolong mu karena takut terjadi apa apa dengan mu".

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya...Maksudku kalau biasanya lagi ada kerumunan gitu suka ada yang iseng. Kau tau maksudku kan?" Balas aku sedikit usil.

"Tidak..."Ucap Rin yang mulai bingung.

"Ya...maksudku kali kali aja ada yang colek-colek kamu, atau ada yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Nanti mereka akan menculikmu dan membawa mu kesuatu tempat dan kau akan di-"

PLAK! Belum juga menyelesaikan Perkataan ku, Tiba-tiba Rin memukul pundak ku keras.

"Hei sudah jangan dilanjutkan di bagian itu!" Ucap Rin yang mulai merah karena menahan marah.

"Ittai Rin! Aku kan cuma bercanda" Jawab ku sambil menahan sakit.

"Bercanda mu kelewatan"Ucap Rin ketus.

"Hahaha Lupakan. Loby sudah reda dari kerumunan, ayo kita pulang"Seru aku menarik tangan Rin.

"Ah.. Len tunggu.."

Aku segera menarik Rin keluar gedung sekolah. Di gerbang sekolah sudah mulai renggang, itu lebih baik daripada tadi.

"Wah untung saja gerbang sudah tidak ramai lagi, jadi gak terjebak dikerumunan lagi deh" Ucapku lega.

"Iya sih..tapi bisa gak lepasin pegangan mu?"Ucap Rin sedikit malu(Baca: blushing).

"Sumimasen ...maafkan aku"Ucapku sambil melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"...".

Keheningan melanda kami berdua selama perjalanan pulang. Aku masih blushing karena gara gara tadi. Karena keheningan ini sangat menyiksa sekali, aku segera membuka percakapan untuk mengusik keheningan.

"Kau tinggal di mana Rin" tanya ku pada Rin.

"Err aku tinggal di dekat sungai Kanazawa.." Balas Rin.

Sungai Kanazawa? Itu kan dekat rumahku?.

"Err...Rumahku juga disekitar itu juga.."

"Ohh..."

Hening kembali melanda lagi.

"Hng... Hei Len kau lupa ya kalau kau mau minjam buku catatan ku?" Tanya Rin memecahkan keheningan.

Astaga Aku lupa kalau mau minjam buku catatan IPA ke Rin.

"Oh ya aku lupa...Aku minjem ya?"Jawab aku yang mulai ingat.

"Ya..jangan sampai hilang ya?"Kata Rin seraya memberikan bukunya.

"Iya iya" balasku santai.

"Erm oh iya Len itu bukannya Miku chan dan Kaito kun ya?"Kata Rin yang melihat 2 remaja yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Eh..iya"Balasku.

~End Len POV~

Rin dan Len segera mendekati kedua remaja tersebut. Terlihat 2 orang remaja sedang kejar-kejaran di sekitar patung taman. Terlihat gadis berambut twintail sedang mengejar cowo berambut biru. "K-A-I-T-O!"Teriak gadis itu. Gadis itu sedang memegang ranting kayu yang hendak memukulkan ke si rambut biru itu. Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat menyadari keberadaan Len dan Rin.

" Moshi-moshi Miku-chan,Kaito-kun" Sapa Rin.

"Moshi-moshi...Rin-chan...Len-kun" Balas mereka berdua serentak.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?"Tanya Len dengan gaya cool-ness nya. Melihat Len,Kaito mencibir dalam hati " Jangan sok keren deh Len..."

"Ano...Tadi Kaito..."

*flashback*

Di taman Vocaloid Town. Terlihat dua remaja yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Yang berambut biru lagi sibuk makan es krim yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Siluet matanya tidak berhenti menatapi sang es krim tersebut. Sedangkan yang berambut twintail hijau, sedang menyanyikan lagu 'ievan polka'.

A lapp dapp dapp a-dibi dabi din

labba dip dan din lan den lan do.

Wa ba lip dap dap,ba lipp ba libb,

ba libbi libi libbi dab den lan do

Yabba rin lan den lan dei allo

wada barugu rugu rugu rugu dei abu

warippa rin dan den rando

raga taka taka duu duu dei yabu

Si gadis berambut twintail tersebut menyanyi dengan riang + keras sehingga seseorang di sampingnya terganggu.

"Ih...Bisa gak sih nyanyi nya pelan aja!"Ucap Cowo berambut biru.

Mendengar perkataan itu Miku,si gadis twintail tersebut dongkol.

"Suka suka gue kek! Mau nyanyi kek,mau zikir kek,mau gelinding kek, bukan urusan lu!"Ketus Miku. Kaito cuek bebek dengan perkataan Miku tersebut. Lagi lagi Miku dongkol.

"Urusan lu bukan urusan gue.."Kata Kaito santai seraya membuang pisang(?). Pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan Miku sendirian di taman beserta sampah bungkus es krim yang menggunung. Miku hanya mendesah saja karena Kaito tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Hei! Setidaknya kau bisa membereskan sampah-sampahmu ini!"Ujar Miku kesal.

Kaito hanya cuek bebek saja. "Atau aku akan..." Miku memperpanjang jeda ucapannya sehingga membuat Kaito kesal dan segera menghampiri Miku.

"Atau apa? Kau ingin mengancam ku?"Ketus Kaito.

"Makanya cepat bereskan sampahmu atau aku akan melaporkan mu ke petugas taman"

" Sigh...iya iya"Gerutu Kaito.

Saat dia menghampiri Miku, Kaito tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah kulit pisang yang tadi ia buang untuk membuat Miku celaka. Sehingga Kaito jatuh ke arah miku.

"Kyaa!"

"Awas!"

GEDUBRAK! *author: effect suaranya jelek banget_-"*

Alhasil Kaito menimpa tubuh Miku dengan posisi Kaito di atas Miku.

Siinggg...Hening melanda mereka berdua. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"..." Kaito terus memandang Miku. Tatapnnya seperti tatapan...

"...KYAA! KAITO MESUM" Miku segera mendorong Kaito jauh jauh. Tentu saja Kaito kaget. Miku yang tadinya bewajah imut berubah menjadi wajah setan.

"Sumimasen!" Kaito memohon ampun. Sayang tuhan tidak menghendakinya. Kaito segera lari menghindari amukannya Miku. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran bak kucing dan anjing.

~End Flashback~

"Snrrkkkk hihihi"Len menahan tawa.

"snrk hihihi" Rin pun juga menahan tawa. Miku dan Kaito pun heran dengan Len dan Rin.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?"Tanya mereka berdua serentak.

"Hahaha gak nyangka Kaito kena jebakan sendiri "Tawa disusul oleh Rin.

"Hahaha gak nyangka Kaito mesum. Biasanya dia kan Yaoi sama Gakupo"Ucap Rin watados. Kaito deathglare Rin.

"Sigh..Lagian kalian berdua kenapa pulang bersamaan? Hayo ada wajan dibalik udang"Ledek Miku dengan peribahasa yang kacau pula. Semua orang sweatdroop.

"Kami memang pulang bersama karena rumah kita berdekatan kok!"Ujar Rin. Len hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. Miku curiga berat. Kaito mulai menjauh dari miku (bermaksud untuk kabur)

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu! Sudah malam...ikan bobo(?)"Kata Len dengan gajenya. Len segera menarik tangan Rin ke arah pertokoan. Rin kaget atas perilaku Len.

"Hei! Hei Rumahku kan ke arah sana!"Kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan yang ditunjuk. Len jadi kikuk sedangkan Kaito dan Miku tertawa.

"Malu banget tuh kalau jadi lu,Len"Cibir Kaito. Len berdecak kesal. "Bukannya urusan kalian belum selesai?"Balas Len. Tentu saja Miku mulai senyum setam lagi.

"Kaito...Tuan negi menunggu mu ..."

"Oh..Sh*t ...D*mn you Len"Ujar Kaito dengan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar. Kejar-kejaran season 2 tersebut dimulai lagi.

"Ano...Aku boleh pulang sekarang"Tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja..."Balas Len sambil menonton kedua pasangan sejoli tersebut. Akhirnya Rin pamit pulang ke Len,Kaito Dan Miku.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Iya silahkan.."Balas Miku masih mengejar Kaito.

"Monggo.."Balas Kaito sopan yang lagi di kejar Miku.

Setelah kepergian Rin *bukan mati ya..* Len memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.  
>"Cuy gue bakil dulu ya..?"Tanya Len dengan bahasa Gahool hol hol*gampar*<p>

"Eh Shota jangan tinggalin gue!"Ujar Kaito kesal.

"Dih nyolot begete lu...SEBODO TEUING dah gue! Bye bye"Kata Len sambil melambai-lambai gaje. Kaito berteriak:

"AWAS SAJA KAU SHOTA!"

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya sekolah, Paling tepatnya di depan ruangan Osis. Seorang murid lelaki berambut ungu kacamata ungunya yang menempel di mata murid tersebut sedang duduk di kursi di koridor . Iya..itu Gakupo. Tapi, sedang apa ia di koridor di saat sore begini?

Kraak. Pintu ruangan Osis terbuka dan munculah sesosok gadis berambut pink dengan jepit rambutnya yang setia di kepala tangannya, ia membawa tas yang penuh berisi buku. Dia kaget saat melihat Gakupo.

"Gakupo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis tersebut. Melihat reaksi gadis tersebut. Gakupo hanya menyerngitkan dahi.  
>"Bukannya kita sudah janji untuk pulang bersama?"Tanya Gakupo kepada gadis tersebut. Gadis itu baru teringat sama perkataan Gakupo dan mulai tertawa kecil.<p>

"Astaga aku hampir lupa hahaha..Maafkan aku karena membuat kau menunggu lama"Ucapnya. Gakupo segera bangun dari duduknya dan segera melangkah.

"Dasar kau...Masih muda sudah pelupa"Ejek Gakupo. Gadis tersebut hanya mengembungkan pipi. "Aku sibuk tau!"Ujarnya. Gakupo tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang..."Tawar Gakupo tersenyum manis. Sedangkan gadis itu blushing.

"Ah..Baiklah.."Balasnya.

Petang di kota Iwatodai perlahan-lahan menjadi malam. Burung-burung mulai terbang untuk pulang kesarangnya. Dan matahari mulai terbenam dan malam pun berganti.

**TBC : TO BE CONTINUE**

Author: Well akhirnya saya mengupdate FF yang sudah basi di fandom vocaloid ini ya...Sejak saya kena WB,males, UKK yang menyebalkan hadooh...

Rin : Semoga saja nilai Mtk,Ipa,Jasa niaga author dibawah KKn...Amin

Len : parah banget lu Rin -_-" tapi gua setuju sama lu :P

Author: Oke yak! Lu begitu sama guee *mendok* LO AMA GUEEE END!

Rin : *mikir ala Parto* emang lu siapa kite?

Author: entahlah..akupunbimbang

Len : =_="

Miku : serius Kaito Yaoi?

Luka : Sama siapa jeng?

Rin : Sama Gakupo jeng

Luka : What the..Jeng

Gakupo: Pitnah..Pitnah!

Kaito : Alah tausah malu malu begitu Gaku-chan...

Gakupo : Eh...*merinding*

All chara withAuthor: *merinding*

Kaito : Come here kity kity kity :* *meluk" Gakupo*

Gakupo : MAMIH! Tolongin Gakupo dari gay!

Author : *nyeret Len* Len sebaiknya kau menghindar sebelum kau jadi korban kedua...Shota

Len : RT! Tapi gapake 'Shota' berapa sih?

Rin : Lu kata Twitter-_-" lebih baik abaikan 2 orang Yaoi itu.

Auhtor: 2000$ :P Jangan lupa review ya?~

Luka : *pundung* Gakupo..ku...

Rin : Luka?...


End file.
